Pulse
by phantomwolf2
Summary: Pulse is an original work of my friends and I. We spent many tireless hours making this tale of action, romance, and suspense. The story begins introducing several characters who wield different elements, including Electricity, Fire, and Ice. Enjoy!
1. prologue

The girl was running through the woods, a shadow trailed close by closing in and as they reached the end of the trail the girl stopped, so did the shadow. She turned around to face her pursuer with an evil grin growing onto her face. "You plan on chasing me all night because I'm just soooooo tired" she said sarcastically. "As a mater of fact, yes until you're a dead little girl!" the shadow said now stepping into the light of the moon to reveal a best with multiple horns that are razor sharp, black fur completely covered its body and red eyes filled with hate. Drool was hanging from the beast's mouth as it dashed forward with incredible speed. The girl jumped into the air, snapped her fingers and an explosion followed as she landed perfectly on her feet incinerating the monster. "For the record I'm fourteen." She said walking out of the woods and climbed onto the peaceful road. She wore a black bandana with a skull on it; her hair was worn in a low cut fashion and was light brown. Her shirt was a black tang top with a red A on it in the corner; her shirt was tucked into her green army pants that had a spiky belt on it and black army boots to tie it all together. She reached her house witch had an empty lot beside it. She opened the door and disappeared from the summer night.

The boy woke up to hear the phone ringing in his ear. He slipped off the bed reaching for the phone he answered it. "Sarah, do you know how early it is." Looking at the clock that read 11:34 pm. "Um Dan it's not that early oh and I have something to tell you!" Sarah started. "What is it?". "Well last night I noticed more and more monsters coming out and their pulses are getting stronger…". " Whoa! Well I don't know what to tell you, I mean you know I would help if I could, but I don't have any powers. Why don't you ask for Shivesh's help?" "Because he doesn't have a good handle on his yet so he'll probably end up shocking me to death. Oh any way I'm going to have a bonfire tonight, marshmallows, hot dogs, and ice cream! Wanna come?" Sarah asked. "Yeah sure, I'll bring Shivesh too. We've been so board lately so it would be fun and you can explain to me what pulse is again!" Dan said. " K, come over at 8:00 all right, bye!" and with that the line went dead. Dan yawned and reached for his blue tee shirt and dark red shorts. His hair was dark brown and the bangs flipped up to make a fohawk . 8:00 came ant he headed to the door and grabbed his gray tennis shoes and walked out, making sure to lock the door he dropped his key. " Damnit" he whispered, reaching for it. He started walking down the lamp lit street staring at the starry sky when he saw something humungous in it. "I need more sleep," he said watching the shadow disappear. Dan turned the corner to see shivesh already walking down. Shiveshs black hair and brown skin almost blended perfectly into the night. He wore a white tee shirt with a yellow jacket over it witch reached below his knees, with blue jeans and white flip-flops. " Hay!" Shiveish shouted running to Dan. "Hi" Dan said yawning. " I'm looking forward to this, nothing interesting has happened all summer!" Shiveish said. Dan yawned again and said, "yeah I know what you mean, Sarah's the only one who ever has a fun time. She gets to chase monsters around all night while we play video games". They passed the empty lot into Sarah's backyard witch was brightly lit up with an enormous fire. "Hay guys," Sarah said. They all sat in lawn chairs with marshmallows and hot dogs at hand. "So" Dan began while shoving his face full of marshmallows "what's a pulse again?". " A pulse is something that lets us tell how strong an enemy is, other than that it doesn't do much Sarah explained. Suddenly she felt something. " Oh MY GOD! Shiveish you felt that right!" she stared at him. "YEAH HOW COULD YOU NOT, THAT PULSE WAS HUGE!" Shiveish replied. " C'MON LET'S GO!" they started to run when Dan spoke up. " I'm… I'm coming with you!" he said.

" No you" Shiveish was cut off by Dan " I want to come, besides I'm two years older than you two are and your not stopping me!" he said. " Fine suit yourself, but your weaker pulse will attract it to you faster, after all yours is pretty weak compared to ours" Sarah said. They all nodded in agreement and ran off into the dark woods. A soon as they entered three beasts jumped them. " These are the same as the one from last night," Sarah thought. Sarah and Shiveish started to fight. Sarah, creating many fire balls and pelting them at one of the beasts. Shiveish used enough energy to create a staff of blinding electricity and pounced onto the second beast. Dan watched in horror as the third and final beast came rushing at him aiming for his head, he let out a scream. Dan suddenly opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the woods; he was floating in the dark and came across a gigantic door made of ice. There was a key floating in midair Dan was confused it looked to unreal for it to be happening to him somehow, he picked it up and without thinking plunged it into the doors lock. The door exploded with a crack as it opened then a blinding light pulled and yanked at his body he heard a high pitched noise then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

Well chapter one is finally done I hope you all like it because I worked my butt off for this one! Yes the plot is here yippee! And I love spell check it's my best friend when I work on this book! Also I have to thank Sarah and Shiveish for being so awesome while helping me create the later part of this book so Sarah, Shiveish… well mostly Sarah thanks for your help you guys rock!

CHAPTER 1

___________________________________________________________

Suddenly Dan was awake, Sarah and Shiveish where both still fighting a fierce battle. "Take this you werewolf wannabe!" Shiveish shouted, racing past the beast and turned around decapitating the monstrosity. Blood pooled from its body, witch was still twitching slightly. They now turned to Sarah who frustrated yelled "OK, YA KNOW WHAT NO! I'M NOT GOING TO BE BEAT BY SOME OVERGROWN PUPPY!" She jumped up and smashed the ugly thing into the ground creating a small crater as she lit the monsters body on fire. It started to shriek loudly as it flailed it's arms desperately trying to escape Sarah's grasp, but before it could it's head exploded splashing blood everywhere… including Sarah. " YUCK! Yuck this is so nasty!" "Ha! Well I think it's hilarious!" " Shiveish I wouldn't go there", " oh Dan when did you wake up?" Shiveish asked. "Just now", "Damn it that the third time this month that happened!" Sarah complained. "I really hate to interrupt your um…fun, but where did the third one go?" " Oh Dan I didn't know you where awake and yeah where did it go?" Sarah replied. The silence was unbearable, each of them nervously scanning the trees for some sign of where it went. "This is so nerve racking, I with it would come out already". As if on command, blood red eyes flashed and flew out of the bushes next to them, this one was bigger compared to the rest and had scars running down it's muzzle. "OH WAY TO GO SARAH, you just had to say it!" Dan said, he had a hint of aggravation in his voice. "Hay it worked, I should have tried that sooner!" she said jokingly, the beast howled into the moonless night its mouth foaming now charged forward to Dan. Dan only smiled, a sword of glittering ice formed in front of him suspended in mid air. The sword pierced through its heart and the sword removed itself raising to the top of its head so that the point of the weapon fased down to the thing's skull. There was a short yelp as the clear blue blade stabbed into the lupines brain, the blood running down its head to the warm ground below.

"Dan! But… how… you… don't have powers, you would have discovered them much earlier than this and your already skilled at using them. That's something that took me six years to get good at and you where good at it from the start!" Sarah became at a loss for words and just stared, shocked at what she had just witnessed. "At the same time it makes perfect sense doesn't it Sarah, what I mean is that if you look at it logically. Dan's pulse is unnaturally high for someone who didn't have powers till now, so naturally you'd think he would have something, but he didn't. On top of that his pulse is higher than even your own." Shiveish added. "Ice huh? That's interesting, but I cant see you using that, it doesn't suit your personality" Sarah continued "I mean I have a fiery personality and plus I'm totally hot!" "Whatever, you mean that you with you where hot!" "Hay shiveish come here for a sec while I shove this dead body down your throat!". "Anyway on to me, I've always been good at computers and machinery so the power of electricity makes sense". The three of them stood in awkward silence for what seemed like forever when Dan finally spoke " Sarah tell me everything you know about what's going on." " Ok I will, but first lets walk to the meadow". They all started down the rocks that stood about ten feet tall, each of them carefully placed their arms and legs to connect to the foot holes they made the previous summer to reach the mystifying field bellow. They crossed the many piles of various flowers swaying ever so slightly in the breeze. Around the middle of all the beauty was an unusual patch of square grass, Sarah picked it up and tossed it aside to reveille a hole with a ladder on it and they climbed down to tunnel. They walked down the concrete cave for a while and eventually a bit of light poked a hole through the blanket of darkness and soon the light became bigger and bigger until they reached the end of their walk. " Hay our fort! We haven't been here in so long!" Dan said excitedly. In the room three hammocks where set up in a triangular fashion with a blue carpet covering the floor of the man built cave. There was an opening in the roof about half the size of the whole room to let in light. They each sat in their hammocks becoming comfortable before Sarah started talking. " Alright I'll begin, we'll cover pulse's first. A pulse is something that everyone has; regular people for example have the lowest pulses and won't be targeted by monsters, ghosts, vampires, and etcetera, on a regular basis. People with the sixth sense will be more easily targeted because their pulses are naturally higher, while people with powers like us have the highest concentration of pulse. Now to what pulse actually is, your heartbeat is sort of like pulse because to check your blood pressure you check your pulse. The pulse I'm talking about is like that in a since, enemy's can check the amount of pulsating energy you have and use it to track you down, the higher pulse you have the more energy you have to spare".

"Oh so that what it is! It all make since now!" Dan exclaimed "well THANKS FOR INTURUPTING ME" Sarah snapped. "As I was about to say, very few people have powers, in fact I'd say that we are one of the highest concentrations of people with powers in the world! Anyway onto the monsters, they have they highest pulses in the entire world besides people with supernatural powers like us. Not everyone can see monsters, only one in every ten thousand people born can see them and only .5 percent of them have powers, we are that .5 percent. That's everything I know unless you have something to contribute Shiveish". "Nope, you covered everything" Shiveish replied. They spent the next half hour deciding what to do next, they argued a lot but finally came to a conclusion. "Ok then we all agree to follow the pulse trail back to where those bests came from" Sarah said, "agreed" both Dan and Shiveish anserd. They exited the fort and continued on the path they where on. Passing by many trees that slowly got bigger as they continued through the woods. On the way a small pond with two benches made of wood lie, both of them looked like they would brake apart soon so Shiveish, Dan, and Sarah took a rest. " Man this place goes on forever, its like threes no end!" Dan wined " we are getting close though, the pulses are becoming more concentrated and are centering to one place now" Sarah said exhausted from their trek through the woods. "Ok lets keep going we're almost there I can feel it!" Shiveish excitedly said, "fine lets go" Dan answered lazily. Continuing on their leaf-covered path, finally their destination was reached. A tall mansion with extravagant red doors, gold trim windows and violet drapes. The paint was white around the rest of the mini palace. Whoever lived here certainly was showing off their wealth. " Who wants to ring the doorbell?" "Dan are you kidding, you don't ring the doorbell! You can feel the pulse right? That can only mean that there is … I feel a lot of human pulses a-and a few more of those dog things as well as… n-no way! Guys we're fighting an intelligent enemy here!" " If what Sarah is thinking happens to be right, we could be killed but on the other hand if we don't do something the people in that building will die!" "W-wait! Shiveish Sarah are you serious!?" "Yes Dan we are and we have to help them". Sarah reached for the door her hand shaking and a single drop of sweat fell from her face, she grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. Inside there was nothing but a bunch of doors and about 4 staircases. "Ok we'll take the one in the middle left corner. They can try to confuse us all they want but it won't work, so follow me!" Sarah said, they ran up the extremely unnecessarily long staircase just to reach a room with more doors. " Ok this is just insulting! Do they think we're stupid or something!" "Hay calm down Sarah, whoever set this up made it to wear the enemy down before they can reach them. Lets think this through a bit, there are twelve doors here and only one leads us to where we want to go and if that's the case it's the door in the middle" Shiveish finish. "How'd you figure that?" Dan asked. "Because anyone who came here would automatically assume that something bad was in the middle door when in reality it's the safe door". Dan and Sarah stared at him " you two are totally lost aren't you, ok let me explain. In every horror movie they have three doors, one on the right, one on the left, and one in the middle. Every time they go to the middle something bad happens so because of this people will tend to stay away from the middle and chose another door. What they don't know is that its actually a double trap, chose any door but the middle and you land yourself in the hands of another monster, if you chose the middle however you'll find the person behind the traps as well as the hostages being kept there" Dan and Sarah where both stunted. "Ok we'll just have to trust your judgment Shiveish" Dan said. They slowly walked towards the middle door and stood there their hearts pounding as they opened the final door. What greeted them was not a pretty sight, the room was actually a ballroom and in the center of it all was a single man, but he looked slightly off slightly dead to be more accurate. ' Welcome fools, to my… little game" his sinister voice echoed throughout the gigantic ballroom. "Cut the crap and tell us where the hostages are," Dan demanded "wicked! This dudes a zombie!" Sarah said excitedly". "Well if you won't talk then… I'll just attack!" Dan shouted and an ice sword formed in front of him. The sword flew to the zombie preparing to slice him, but the man was to fast and smashed a fist into it breaking it to peaces. This horrified Dan, he tried something different this time, a thousand needles roughly seven inches long all stood in the air around him. Each needle rushed to the zombie and priced his skin, but he dint even flinch, none of the needles didn't even make it half an inch into his flesh and they cracked and broke apart. Sarah, trying no to make the same mistake formed a giant fireball and tossed it fiercely to the half dead man. This seemed to work because once the flame died out he was no longer there. " You thought I was defeated didn't you, well I'm sorry to say that you lot will need a lot more skill to kill me, oh and bye!" " Wait what do you mean b" but she was cut short as they somehow ended up in Sarah's backyard again. "How did we…" Shiveish started "it doesn't mater first we need to find out who the hostages are and why he kidnapped them in the first place and any possible names he could have" Sarah said. "We'll have to save it for tomorrow its 11:48 at night, my mom is already going to kill me if this guy doesn't" Dan said "yeah same here Sarah" Shiveish added. "Well… ok but come over at 10:00 in the morning so we can plan on what to do next ok" "ok Sarah, later" Dan said running to catch up with Shiveish to walk home after their long night.

**Authors comments**: Well that toke a while but its getting better right? Good bad? Please comment or leave a review if you want and I'll gladly take help,

Chapter 1 end


	3. Chapter 2

Authors comments: sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.

**Chapter 2**

**________________________________**

"Ok so I've looked up all recent files of kidnappings in this area and fifteen people turned up missing" Shivesh rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his computer chair. "So who are the missing people?" Dan asked giving another infamous yawn. " Alright they are Matt and Morgan Chubb, Becka and Jenna Simon, Menial, Kyle, Jared and Loren, that one girl who's dog bit Dan on the leg, Collin Glover and the little he/she's sister, Collin Scott, Luke, Frankie and their brother" shiveish let out a sigh. " So what are we going to do, these are all people we know but I don't see anything else" Dan was looking at Shivesh for answers." Are you really that oblivious! He kidnapped people we know so that we would get mad and hold a grudge, or attempt to rescue the hostages you moron!" "Oh" was all Dan said. "We do have one problem though, we don't know his name or what he looks like, specifics I mean, like age, name, blood type, criminal records, all that is missing like he doesn't even exist!" "Then step aside!" Sarah began " I can find out anything about anyone, that includes this guy!" she booted shiveish out of his chair and began her search. The room was dimly lit by a single swaying light bulb, they where in the small wooden shed they dubbed " home fort" which they started using recently because the fort in the woods was to much of a pain to get to, that and it was overrun by monsters. The shed itself was in bad shape the wood was even rotting in some spots, but it was in shiveshe's back yard and therefore easier to get to. " How come this guy has never been caught before?" Dan asked, Sarah on the other hand found everything they needed to know about this guy. " His name is Chuck, age forty-three, blood type b positive, interesting fact he love sharpening knives" Sarah finished speaking and shiveish just stared. "But my haxor skillz are better then yours!" "Yeah whatever, anyway Dan you might find this interesting. Chuck tried this once before. In Michigan. Oh yeah and your friends Seth, Tommy and Nicki all stopped him" Dan's face sudedenly grew more thoughtfully. " HI I'm Nicki what's your name?" " Danny my name is Danny" Dan came out of his trance to find Shivesh snapping his fingers in front of his eyes. "Do you mind?" Dan said irritably " sorry but you sort of spaced out for a moment". "If you two are done I think I've got us a plan " really! Well come on spill it." Shivesh eyes lit up at the prospect of tearing down the logic of her plan. Dan sat over in the corner leaning against a decaying wall.

A pool of water sat in a silver birdbath like thing Dan was reflected in the shimmering water lit up by the full moon. A shadowy figure blocked out the light of the moon staring deep into the swaying liquid and spoke. " So you're the one he's after" the man gave a hideous laugh "and so it begins!" he let out another chuckle, his orange eyes glowing in the dark. " Go find him and tell him I found the one he's looking for" hundreds of beady red eyes lit up the cave one by one like lasers piercing the blanket of dark.

Back in the shed Sarah pulled up three pictures of Dan's friends for him too look at. "Hay come here I fond something for you" Dan snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the screen. His eyes widened at the sight and his jaw dropped " Sarah you're the best!" he said hugging her before she had a chance to punch him in the face. He looked at the screen too see their faces after five years Nicki looked similar but taller and her blond hair was in a red hair tie and it stuck up about three inches above her head, thick strands of hair fell from the sides of her face down to her shoulders. Her silver eyes where just as he remembered them, glowing. She had a pink hoodie with a white hood on. Next came Tommy, his hair was as red as ever, almost pink and it jutted out spikes in every direction only that they where drooping. His eyes where still that same bronze color, Dan always thought that it made you trust him with your life. His t-shirt was white and had a brown stripe running vertically down the right side. Finally he glanced over to his best friend Seth, his eyes looked tired and they where a dazzling gold color witch was weird because he could've sworn they where blue before. His hair was a dark brown and slightly longer then Dan's; on top of that it looked shaggy just a bit though. He wore a hoodie similar to Nicki but cerulean blue and had short grey sleeves and hood. Sarah moved the mouse to another link and a newspaper article popped up, Shivesh taped on Dan's shoulder " let me save you the trouble of reading that. Police in Michigan couldn't see Chuck or even touch him for that mater. None of them had the six sense, witch explains why he wouldn't die when we attacked him"

" Damn" Dan whispered. " I'm not loosing to them," Dan said " to who?" Sarah asked " to them, Seth, Tommy, and Nicki! If they could do it then I can too!" determination washed over his eyes " I… I promised to see you all again some day! I feel that I'm getting closer to you three now!" tears streamed down his face, tears of joy. Sarah sprang up "yeah! Lets do this I know we can!" Shivesh joined the others smiling "we better get started on a plan then eh?" Dan wiped away his tears tasting the salt in his mouth " alright". They came up with so many plans that they lost count of them all, working every angle every single spot; after all there was no room for failure. Based on what they already knew and recently learned the three of them where more determined then ever to strop Chuck and save the friends they held dear. The sun passed overhead, it was now four in the afternoon and Sarah, Shivesh and Dan selected their three most flawless seanario's and decided to spend the rest of the time mentally preparing for the raid on the " house of death" as they called it. " How close where you to them?" Sarah asked Dan softly " really close, I still miss them… I wonder if they remember me, but I'm glad they became friends after I left. I even remember when I meet them. But don't misunderstand, I like it here but I wish I could go back just to see them… to be together again" Dan began to stare off again so Sarah decided to share some of her regrets as well. Opening up to people was something she rarely did because she always masked that pain with happiness in hopes that others will be happy for her. " When I lived in Illinois I had a few really good friends but I…I don't remember their names, I wish I did, sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I stayed there" Shivesh sat at the computer remembering his friend Pranav who lived in Illinois to, he felt lucky that he at least saw him every once in a while. Shivesh raised his head to the window to watch the ever-falling sun, it was now five o'clock. " Lets go to Sarah's" Shivesh sighed, he looked at them and they both nodded. Shivesh headed to the door and walked out to the hot summer wind and began walking to the intersection. Dan and Sarah were soon to follow but Dan stopped after he closed the door to the shed " I will no longer run from the world, I will protect them myself" he thought. Sarah was at the bottom with Shivesh and he shouted, " let's get a move on!" " Coming!" Dan shouted back, meeting the two at the intersection they walked down the long street watching children play in the summer heat. They eventually reached the empty lot and walked to the backyard that was more hill than yard. They got out the slowly braking lawn chairs and sat down by the fire pit, enjoying the silence, they didn't need words to know what the other was thinking. An hour passed and they got board of sitting around so they went through the back door and into the kitchen to eat but they got to nervous after a while to eat anymore. It was now eight o'clock, the time they decided to go. "Ok let's do this" Sarah whispered putting out the fire she started, the red glow of the ashes lit up their faces with orange dancing on them. They walked back to the street in the bright night. The small hill of rocks that lead into the forest looked dark just like the night before. The three of them hopped from rock to rock each landing in the cover of bushes. " Now! We begin!" Shivesh said and the group dashed out of the bushes and ran deeper into the woods " Seth, Tommy, Nicki… I will see you again!" Dan thought as they ran with the starry sky above them.

Chapter 2 end

________________________________________________________

Author's comments: emotional no? well this is just the beginning 


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's comments:** I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you all like it!

**Chapter 3**

Rock changed to leaf covered dirt as the trio ran through the forest the bodies of the slain monsters lay cold and unmoving as they passed by. Suddenly Shivesh stopped and so did Sarah and Dan. "What is it?" Dan whispered, " There is a strong concentration of monsters up ahead be careful" " right" Dan and Sarah said in unison. Continuing through the woods past the road that would lead them to the fort tall grass sat before them basking in the nights light. Dan looked up to the glittering sky to see a sliver of a moon hanging in the middle of it all. Sarah gave the signal to go ahead, now dashing from tree to tree until they cam to the entrance of the house to see the same gate as before and a hoard of monsters guarding it. The gate itself was rusted and old, easily breakable. Shivesh, Sarah, and Dan hopped to another cluster of trees closer to the gate. " Damn there are way to many" Dan whispered to the two beside him " there must be over thirty of them" Sarah said horrified. Shivesh was forming a diversion to get past the demons below him " no if we rush into this we'll definitely get killed. Wait that could work! But it would be risky, if Dan and Sarah could distract then long enough then maybe I can create a shocking chain that will leave those things paralyzed. Yeah that could work" Shivesh came back to his senses to find Dan and Sarah arguing when Shivesh shouted, " I've got it!" he quickly covered his mouth " please tell me that they dint hear anything" Shivesh thought. Their hearts started beating faster and faster, their eyes flooded with fear. Dan could swear that he heard the others hearts pounding just as hard as his. First silence then a disgusting roar filled the air, vibrating everything around them. Dozens of heads shot up to the exact location where they where hiding. Red eyes flashed in the night piersing the trees, they where looking straight at them. " Don't move" Shivesh's voice was quivering his whole body was shaking the same could be said for the others, Sarah covered her mouth to stop her heavy breathing from traveling, a single bead of sweat dropped from his face and hit the ground and the monsters charged. Paws smashed the ground as they raced to the trees as the leader let out a horrid battle cry that could be heard for miles. " OH SHIT!" Sarah screeched, " Damn it!" Shivesh shouted. The three hopped out of the trees and ran, fear written all over their faces. Their cover was blown and running seemed like the only option. " Why... why do I always crap out on things!" Dan thought as he ran for dear life " this is so pathetic, I have the power to save those people and I run? NO! NO MORE! I WILL FIGHT!" Dan was still running but the fear was no longer there, replaced by an emotion he couldn't describe. He slowed down and stopped, Sarah turned back and saw what he was about to do and she herself stopped running and faced him. Staring into each other realizing what they where goining to do could get them killed but they no longer cared. Shivesh walked to Dan and so did Sarah and for a moment it was just the three of them " we will not run and we will not hide, we are these people's last hope and we will not let them down!" they thought in unison, turning around to face the crowd of beasts an ice sword formed in Dan's hand.

She couldn't see anything her eyes where covered and her hands where tied up behind the chair. Her brown hair reached down to her blue shirt with a white x reaching to the corners. Tears dripped from the cloth covering her eyes. " Jenna. Please be okay, I can feel you in the other room but I can't reach you…" she thought, "if I escape I'll kill him myself for hurting you, for making you cry". The single light bulb swung overhead the grey room. She felt a familiar pulse " Dan?" she began to struggle agenst the chains.

Dan was prepared to fight but he felt something familiar " Becka" he whispered to himself the monsters closing in on them. The first one launched itself at Dan but with a swing of his sword it was in two pieces, blood filled the air. Shivesh formed a staff of electricity and swung at the oncoming predator decapitating it a drop of blood landed on his cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it off. Sarah lit her hand on fire and pounced on the beast about to attack her, and just as the night before smashed it's head into the ground it's screech was cut short as it's head exploded but this time the blood didn't splash all over her, she was already forcing the next one to beg for life. Three dead. Shivesh disappeared with a flash and smashed hid fist into three more of them stopping their hearts. " Taste the furry of me! The human defibrillator!" he shouted as he took down three more. Dan formed seven pillars of ice that came crashing down on the rabid beasts killing them and spilling blood everywhere. Fourteen dead. "Damn it! We're surrounded" Dan watched as the remaining bests circled them. " Brake through NOW!" Sarah shouted, Dan and Shivesh nodded and forced their way thorough the crowd and watched as Sarah flew into the air with fire blasting from her hands " burn in hell!" she said angrily. The beam grew larger and the fore turned red and blue monsters howling while their bodies burned and disintegrated. Dan and Shivesh had to squint their eyes to see the brilliant spiral of flaming beam die down and Sarah fell to the ground and unsteadily landed on her feet seat dripping from her face, collapsed on the charred ground. "Sarah!" Shivesh shouted, he ran to her and swung her arm around his shoulder for support. She gasped for air leaning on Shivesh " you killed all of them job well done" Dan said waling over to meet the others. "Thanks" she panted. Thirty dead. "We're to tired to go on, but we have to" Shivesh thought as the three of them stumbled to the side of the house. " I can find the hostages, I'm the best tracker here after all" Sarah said. She closed her eyes and concentrated being careful not to mix up the humans and monsters, feeling around until she felt a tug towards the back left room on the third floor. " I found them!" she said " c'mon lets go to the back" walking on the side of the house she noticed a larger pulse, a human. The backyard was beautiful balcony and a garden filled with al kinds of flowers from roses to wild flowers. " Its so beautiful. I wasn't expecting that" Sarah said softly looking in a pond that reflected the night sky. " I can walk on my own now Shivesh" "oh ok" Sarah walked to the back door and tried to open it. It looked like it was ment to keep people out rather then let them in because it was made of metal " piece of crap! C'mon open damn it! She tugged harder on the knob but it stayed closed. " Let me" Dan said and the knob, unlocked with a click " how did you do that?" Shivesh asked, " I filled the keyhole with ice, in fact I didn't think it would work!" " Well whatever I did and that's what maters." And so they opened the steel door, it creaked as it opened. Nervously they entered the house to find that they had entered what appeared to be a torture chamber with chains hanging from walls and various weapons shined in the dim light. Past all that axes swung back and forth in a corridor and beyond that fire flared up from what looked like a pit and arrow holes sat in the walls at the end, where the door to the next room was waiting taunting them. " Well then. Um this is gonna be a total bitch isn't it?" Dan said unenthusiastically " yes. Yes it is" Sarah replied. A crackling noise starts to come from the walls and a voice began to speak. " Welcome to my house of horrors! I did a little remodeling I hope you enjoy it, because you'll never get out alive!" Chuck let out a high-pitched laugh that was cut off by Sarah shouting " how in the hell did you remodel a whole house in one night! That's defies all laws of time and space!" " Whoa Sarah settle down, your arguing with an intercom that dose not look good". " Thanks Dan I needed that" looking to the saws that would cut them in half if they messed up. No pressure right? The cool steel blades swung back and forth their reflections mocking them. Fire engulfed the blades as they slowly stopped swinging and turning bright orange. A drop of red metal sizzled as it landed on the stone floor beneath it. Soon the axes where nothing more then a steel coating on the ground. " Well that was very anticlimactic of you" " no point in risking our lives when we don't have to right?" Shivesh rolled his eyes and said " C'mon lets go not burn ourselves in the pit of incredibly hot fire" walking closer to the pit he stared down watching the molten liquid flare up barely missing his face by a few inches. He stumbled back wide eyed landing on his but, recovering himself quickly he said " see those platforms, there scattered all across this pool but fire bursts up in between them, so how do we get across?" Sarah offered an idea " I can manipulate fire so I could keep it from hitting us, but the platforms are way to far apart to jump to" she scratched her head trying to find an alternative. " Of coarse that just may work!" Shivesh exclaimed " ok Sarah, you can keep the fire from hitting us right?" " Yeah so" " so! If we can use something to connect the platforms like, oh I don't know, Dan's ice we'd be in the clear!" " Yeah but wouldn't my ice melt from the extreme heat, making the ice unstable and potentially dangerous to walk on?" " Not necicaeily, I noticed that the monsters you froze from last night where sill frozen despite the summer heat witch leads me to believe that we'll be ok" Dan closed his eyes for a moment and then they shot open " what happens if this doesn't work?" Shivesh sighed and said grimly " we die". Silence filled the hallway for a minute and then Dan raised his hand and ice started creeping from the edges of the steel platforms coming together in the middle. " We're going" he said and the others didn't complain, just followed. Sarah cosentrated on keeping the fire away from the icy bridge and the fire obeyed. Walking in the ice was hard and slippery, one wrong move and they would die. Shivesh looked down at the lava below and gulped. They made it to the first platform, three more to go. They walked onto the next bride of ice and continued, halfway fire raged up and dangerously close to the bride they where standing on. " Sarah stop it!" Dan shouted, " I cant!" she screamed back. The fire blasted through the bridge it shook violently, Shivesh lost his footing and fell to the raging flames rushing to him as if they couldn't wait to devour him. He slammed his eyes shut and screamed. When he realized that he wasn't dead he opened his eyes to see that ice was all that blocked him from the flames and it was melting. Fast. "Damn it" he grunted, Shivesh looked up to see that both Sarah and Dan where unconchis " this is bad, this is really bad!" he whispered watching the ice bride crack and fall apart close to where Dan and Sarah lay knocked out. Sweat dropped from Shivesh's chin evaporating before it hit the fire. The ice he was standing on was almost gone just a few feet wide now, he felt his arm go numb and when he looked down at it some black substance was covering it creeping up his arm. He screamed, " calm down!" he thought, " the walls are metal and I can control magnetic fields to some extent but will this work. No time to think the ice is gone!" he jumped and realized that he was floating. The black substance had covered both arms now and hid fingers grew to a point to make claws and the reason he was floating was because wings of electricity had formed on his back and they looked like butterfly wings to him but there was no time to think about that now. The bridge collapsed and Dan and Sarah where plummeting to their deaths. He flapped his wings surprised at how fast he was. Speeding towards Sarah he grabbed her by the belt and raced down to grab Dan's arm. As soon as he did he flapped his wings again and flew as fast as he could. Dodging the fire and chunks of ice was easier than he thought; his wings defied most of the laws of physics as he could change direction in an instant regardless of speed. Racing to the other side as fast he could " almost there" he said the ledge coming closer, closer. What Sarah woke up to see was a frightening sight indeed; the last thing she remembered was trying to block the fire had she succeeded? Looking up to see Shivesh staring at her but something was wrong his arms where covered in something black as if you looked at it long enough it would swallow you whole. Wings rested on his back, they looked like butterfly wings to her, only completely yellow and crackling with electricity. His eyes turned yellow as well. " W… what in the world are you?" she asked softly " I don't know, but I do know one thing" " what?" " This power… is my power, my true power. Because I wanted to save you both my true potential was unsealed". She sat up to see that the substance covering his arms was disintegrating, so where the wings. Dan sat up to see the same sight, horrified his pupils grew small watching as the last bit of his wings disappeared along with the substance that covered his arms and his eyes returned to black. " Wh… what in the?" was all he could muster his voice shaking violently. " I'll explain later, if I can explain it. I though I knew everything there was to know about my powers but." Shaking his head and recovering from the shock Dan said " you don't have to, I wont hold it agenst you, when your ready I'll be there to listen ok?" " Yeah sure".

" We're almost there I think, c'mon we have to continue. For those families" Sarah said, but all they could do was nod, and without speaking to one another continued to the last part of the hallway. " Damn it" Dan screamed, "why. Why would you do something so awful to these people, what did they do to you!" in rage he froze the walls completely, spikes springing out as he fell to his knees pounding his fist on the floor " I'll kill you!" he said tears streaming from his face, landing on the ground freezing as they did. Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and said with a quivering voice " let's go" Dan got up and started walking to the door that read "magic maze" the other two followed more determined then ever to stop Chuck and reunite the other kids with their broken hearted families.

Clinking noises echoed throughout the room as Becka tried despritly to brake free from the chains that imprisoned her " c'mon I'm almost there" she thought. Sharp crystal covered her arms, spikes growing on them in hopes that it would break. Little crakes and dents where scattered a crossed the chains. For a moment she stopped " I have to try harder for my sister, for Jenna!" a muffled scream came from the gag as the crystal spikes blasted through the chains smashing into the walls. Chunks of concrete fell to the ground, the spikes melted back into her body and crystal became skin. Panting Becka ripped away the cloth from her eyes and removed the gag. She caught her breath for a moment and stood up " Jenna, I'm coming for you just hold on for a bit longer" she ran and yanked open the door to see a giant maze, but she didn't stop, instead she ran straight into the multicolor room.

"What the hell is this!" Dan said looking at the maze before them. "There's someone else here" Sarah said uneasily, Dan gasped " Becka! So she escaped!" "Wait Becka's here to!" Sarah said, " how do you know?" she asked. "I first noticed her presence back when we where outside fighting that horde of monsters and she's here in this room" " better get going don't ya think?" Shivesh said, " Yeah, we should try to find her" Dan said as they begin their decent into the maze. Becka on the other hand already started. Turning a corner Becka found herself in the middle of a garden. " What in the world? How can there be a garden inside a house?" she walked over to the pool of water in the middle and saw the moon reflected in it, but that couldn't be right there was a ceiling. Passing by some of the flowers she saw a blue rose, as she got closer to it the flower opened up to revile that every plant in the room was carnivores and hungry. " What the hell!" she shrieked jumping back from the plant bumping into something as she did. Becka turned around to see a giant plant with teeth standing at least seven feet above her. Her pupils shrank and she started shaking where she stood. Becka gave out a loud scream running from the plant, but it gave chase.

"Did you guys hear that?" Dan asked, " That must be Becka! C'mon it sounds like she's in trouble!" Sarah said quickly. They ran farther into the maze. First they took a left then a right " how much farther?" Dan asked " not much, we've been running around this thing for a while" Shivesh answered. They heard another scream but this time it sounded close, really close. They took a left and Sarah rammed into someone. " Ouch! Watch it!" she said angrily " sorry, but we have to get out now!" Becka said franticly. " Why?" Dan asked, " Because this whole maze is a carnivorous plant!" " What!" Shivesh said and just as he did dozens of flowers with turned the corner and saw them. " Oh crap! Run!" Becka said running to the left, "c'mon lets follow her!" Dan said running to catch up to her. Shivesh and Sarah followed closely behind. " We can't run forever" Sarah said gasping for air, but then again so was everyone else. " I have an idea, Becka did you happen to see a bigger plant by any chance?" Shivesh asked " yeah why?" she replied. "Because if we kill it there may be a chance the whole maze will die" Shivesh said" how dose that work" Sarah snapped at him " it will work because that bigger plant would be considered the brain" he explained " because if their all connected the others will die along with it!" Dan exclaimed "exactly" Shivesh said calmly " if this whole thing is a plant then I can burn through it!" Sarah grinned. They all stopped and Sarah blasted a hole through the wall. She kept throwing fireballs at the walls that stood in their way " ok we should be reaching the center of the maze in a few walls or so. Everyone get ready" Shivesh commanded and they obeyed, Dan formed an ice sword in his hand that was slightly bigger then the usual, Shivesh clapped his hands together and pulled them apart with a staff of electricity in between them, Sarah lit her whole body on fire and lava armor formed on her flaming skin. " Now!" Shivesh shouted as the four of them blasted through another wall. The sight that greeted them was a beautiful garden, an exact replica of the one outside. " The garden, it's the same as before!" Sarah said ' this is… this is where I encountered the giant flower" Becka said nervously. The four sat in silence for what seemed like forever until they heard a dinosaur like roar that shook the room and the blue rose monster emerged from the darkness rushing straight at them. As it speed forward they jumped out of the way. Shivesh jumped upwards instead " take this fag!" he shouted as he came crashing down on the flowers head, slamming the pole into its vine arm Shivesh bounced off of the flailing carnivore landing on the ground. " There's no way, but when I hit it nothing happened" he thought to himself. Dan ran to the other arm and a giant stake of ice pined the free arm to the ground " Sarah! Try to burn it! Now!" Dan yelled. "Get ready for me rose bush! Here I come!" she sent fireballs in every direction near the thing by spinning rapidly. The rose roared again showing it's massive teeth glinting in the darkness. " What the? The flames, damn it didn't even scorch it!" Sarah said frustrated she sent a wave of fire crashing on top of it, melting the ice that was keeping it pinned on the floor. " Oh crap! That's really not good!" Sarah said, " gee ya think!" Shivesh screamed at her. " Becka! Look out!" Dan shouted but the plants vine hand came crashing down on Becka, he was to late. Crystal spikes pierced straight through the vine arm like butter, the spikes continued to shoot out on nearly every part of the plants body forcing it to yell and roar helplessly. Becka emerged out of the crystal unharmed her eyes lit with rage and she turned her head to Dan and spoke in a threatening tone " if you think I'm going to let a thorn bush get in the way of me saving my sister you've got another thing coming. " I really hate to say this Becka, but its not dead" Shivesh told her, Sarah running up to meet them, the armor from the fire was gone " what how can that be" unfortunately he was right the plant continued to struggle but slowly bleed itself to death, green blood rushing down like a waterfall. Prepared for another round, they where surprised when it gave a final roar coming closer to them and then collapsed. " I think its safe to say its dead now" Dan said, " what's happening!" Sarah shrieked as the room shock like they where having their own private earthquake. The walls slowly returned to the ground, the flowers wilted and dead. When the shaking stopped they looked around making sure it was safe to continue, spotting the door the four began to walk across the dark room. "Hold on Jenna. I will save you and nothing will stop me from taking you home" Becka thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Dan " so you can make crystals?" he asked and Becka replied " I'm not limited to just that. I can make my body harder then diamond" " how long have you known about your powers?" " I found out five days ago when that weapons maniac tried to stab me through the heart, when it broke in his hand I knew something was wrong". They reached the staircase after what seemed to be an eternity. The stairs. The stair way was very over decorated with golden painted stairs and a red carpet on top of it. A sign read " congratulations, you survived" Sarah stared at the sign " that's it? We risk our lives to get away and that's it?" " No" Dan said, " We still have to rescue the others" " and Jenna" Becka whispered. Slowly starting up the stairs a pulse raged through the paranormal field. Dan's eyes grew wide" This guy, who ever he is or whatever he is, is stronger than before. He was hiding he pulse" Shivesh interrupted his thoughts " we have to do this, no one else can, we are the last tie these people have to the outside world. Now then c'mon" he walked to the top of the elegant stairway his hand shaking he reached for the knob and opened the door, the others close behind. The room was the same as before beautiful marble floor and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. In the middle of it all Chuck stood in full armor from a midevile time, the shiny steel glinting in the light of the crystals above. " I've been waiting for you all" he paused for a moment " and for you girl, the one that escaped" his brown eyes seemed to be a pit of darkness. "Tell me" Shivesh demanded, " who are you working for" the rest gasped " Shivesh what do you mean?" " I mean is that there is someone pulling the strings isn't there! Now tell me. WHO IS IT!" Chuck just laughed " ha… ha ha ha, your quick kid, but first you tell me, what tipped you off?" " Simple, you couldn't have done this without being paid, you have no connection to these people or us. Therefore you have no reason to do this… other then for money!" "You caught me red handed kid. But I'm afraid I can't let you all live that would go against my orders" " so who is it!" Dan shouted. Chuck just laughed again " I won't tell… but if you defeat me maybe I'll spill what I know!" " rraugh! Don't screw with me!" Dan shouted launching himself at Chuck. Dan formed his sword and from the air used his speed to slice at him faster but the sword just bounced off, Chuck's armor chiming from the impact but nothing more. Chuck drew his sword tilting it so the light flashed from it blinding Dan. " To slow!" Chuck yelled bringing his sword down to meet Dan's head. A clinking sound filled the air; Dan opened his eyes to see Shivesh standing above him " I will never let anyone kill you. Friend." " Right! We'll defeat him!" Dan stood up smiling forming another sword in his free hand " LET'S BEGIN!" they shouted in unison and in a flash they disappeared. Dan Reappearing behind Chuck slashed at his shoulder Shivesh doing the same in the front. Chuck pounded his fist into Shivesh's stomach and his other elbow into Dan's ribs. They both coughed up blood, only a little though. " Bastered!" Becka screamed from behind and crystal spikes pierced strait through the armor. " You, you'll pay for hurting my sister!" wiping blood from his mouth Chuck said, " Can you? Can you make me pay? It makes no difference to me whether I hurt someone or not, as long as I get paid!" he rushed faster to Becka but her whole body was covered in crystal armor, a blade extended from her forearm and she rushed as well. Metal on rock clashed together crating sparks as they slashed at one another. " Becka!" Shivesh shouted, " try to rip off the armor! If we can get rid if it, I can use my strongest move and finish this!" " Ok1 I'll try" she shouted swinging at Chuck again, but he dogged and slammed the butt of his sword into her forehead. Her crystal armor shattered and she fell to her knees " I let up for a second and he took the chance to strike me down. Damn it I was careless" his sword scratched the ground brining up sparks as he ran in for the kill. " Now I'll end this!" he shouted, coming closer, closer. " Is this it? Did try so hard for nothing?" Becka thought tears dripping to the marble floor. " Don't even think about giving up!" Sarah shouted to her smashing her hand against the armor. " What the hell do you think your doing" Chuck said to her, Sarah smiled that wicked smile and said " I think I'm making a big boom" " what?" but before he could finish Sarah grabbed Becka and Dashed out of the way. Part of Chuck's armor started glowing red and an explosion soon followed. Dan and Shivesh ran to meet Sarah and Becka. Chandeliers fell from the ceiling sending crystal shards everywhere. Shivesh rushed up and skidded to a stop" Sarah, Becka good job, but do you think you can get rid of the rest of his armor?" " Yeah I think so" Becka said sitting up " If we do can you guys finish it?" " Yes we can" Shivesh looked over at chuck. Shivesh was lost in thoughts for a moment " I wonder if I should use that power? No I'll stick to what I was going to do originally, I don't know what it will do to me yet" Shivesh snapped out of it " ok Sarah lets get rid of the rest!" Becka said getting back up on her feet. Crystal formed on her arms like armor and a weapon in one, blades of crystal spiked out from her arms glittering in the remaining light. Becka rushed to Chuck who was still recovering, she was moving so fast in fact you almost couldn't see her. " Take this!" she shouted flashing back and fourth slicing through the steel armor. Becka sided to a halt the crystal arm in the ground to quicken the stop. Bits of marble where scattered over the floor five feet from where she stood. " Sarah now!" Sarah teleported back and forth throwing fireballs at the remaining armor, mini explosions followed each one. Repapering in the air above him she sent down one more fireball, a giant one " die you bitch!" she shouted as the flames engulfed him. He screamed and rolled his body on the floor, but he stopped and started laughing with the fames raging on his body " ha, ha… ha ha ha ah, you didn't think that would work did you?" " No way" Sarah shouted " I'm technically dead" he said wiping the molten steel of his arms and legs" I don't feel pain you fool!" the fire died out, but he was burned pretty badly parts of his skull where visible. " I'll admit you did a good job but the game ends here!" Dan crept up behind him and shouted " you left yourself wide-open, six sword sealing!" as soon as he finished six glittering swords pinned his arms and legs to the ground and the last went in his stomach. Blood poured out from his body " remember when I said I didn't feel pain? Well this doesn't hurt, I'll just get up and keep coming at you!" Chuck was flailing on the ground trying to remove the swords " the point of the swords isn't for you to feel pain, its to keep you from moving when I do this" Shivesh said with a smirk. " Now my ultimate attack Kirin!" Shivesh clapped his hands together and electricity crackled around him. The electricity took shape and rose to the air, the dragon was made from pure electricity and was three times bigger then Shivesh. Holding it buy the tail Shivesh cracked it like a whip and the mighty dragon roared and flew at blinding speed to chuck who was desperate to escape " no don't no!' was all he was able to say before the dragon engulfed his body in a bright flash shocking him to the core. " Why, why can't I move" Chuck whispered " you cant move because that blast shot your central nervous system paralyzing you from the neck down" Shivesh walked to the almost dead man and said angrily" now tell us, who are you working for!" the rest of them walked over standing over Chuck with scowls on their faces, " Fine, you won and I said I would tell you if you did. I don't know his name but I do know what he looked like. He was reptilian looking, had horns on his forehead that looked like rams horns. His skin was more like scales than anything and his hair was long and white but not old looking if you get what I mean. And finally his eyes where a glowing gold color. Now then, I told you what you wanted to know so please put me out of my misery and kill me". "Thank you for telling us that and your wish will be granted" Shivesh said. "One more thing before I die, he is currently in New Mexico and he'll be there for the next month" Shivesh closed his eyes " thank you, we'll at least know where to start. Becka will you do the honors?" " Yes. For giving my friends the information they need your death will be swift" " thank you," he whispered. Becka raised her hand and pointed her finger to the middle of his head and in an instant a crystal finger left a hole in his forehead. The crystal melted back into her finger and blood stained the marble floor, pooling from his brain.

" Jenna, your safe now" Becka thought as the four of them ran to the opposite door. As they drew nearer to it they heard muffled screams and crying behind it. Sarah opened the door light flooding the room, it had no windows and no lights " everyone" Shivesh said, terrified eyes looked back at him " we're getting you out of here" relief flooded the hostages as Dan, Sarah and Shivesh began to untie the people. Becka ran to Jenna removing the gag and chains from her, the first thing Jenna said was " Becka! I'm scared! I want to go home!" " I know, don't worry" tears running down both their faces " everything's ok no, I promise I wont ever let anyone hurt you ever again" Becka whispered to her sobbing sister, holding her tight in her arms. " We did it" Dan thought "I did it, now I can finally protect the people I care most for and I found people to care for". Untying the last person they all left to the ballroom." This man Chuck spoke of, who is he? And why did he hire him to kidnap those people? I have a bad feeling we'll find out soon enough" Shivesh was lost in thought when Sarah said " c'mon let's go, Dan and Becka have gotten everyone else out, we can leave" Shivesh nodded and walked out with Sarah leaving only the corpse behind.

Story arc 1 end

Authors comments" yes! Finally! The first arc is done. Epic enough for you? It only gets better from here 


End file.
